The Orphan
by IMSTILLLOOKINGFORTHETARDIS
Summary: Mary is a greaser. She needed to be with her brothers. She also wants to see a old friend who she barley remembers.


The Orphan

Chapter 1

I walked into town and my hand fell into my pocket where I kept my most precious item. My letter from Darry. I let my fingers run over the piece of paper. I decided to run through the letter one more time.

_Mary,_

_Mom and Dad died about four months ago. I do have good news. I've contacted the orphanage. I was afraid someone adopted you. The lady told me that you wouldn't let anyone adopt you. I'm glad you didn't. Anyway, they said I could send the money for a bus ticket into town. Head to the vacant lot. There should be some people there. They'll point you in the right direction. Ponyboy and Sodapop are excited. They are the only ones who know you are coming. We hope to see you soon._

_Darry Curtis._

I walked into the lot. I stroked my light brown hair. Ponyboy always said Soda and I are were movie star handsome. I saw a boy at the lot. "Can you point me to Darry Curtis's house?" I asked. "His house is over there but why?" "Who's asking?" "Dallas Winston or Dally." "Well my name should give you your answer Mary Curtis." I said as I walked to the house. I got to the door ready to knock, but hesitated. I finally took a deep breath and knocked. Sodapop answered and in two seconds, had me in the door and was hugging me to death. "Mary I missed you," he said, "You still look just like me." "Hey Soda." After that he had me in a piggy back ride and took me to the living room. He put me down and Ponyboy attacked me in the same matter as Soda did. "Hey Ponyboy it's been a long time." "Long? 10 years you're what 16 now?" "Yeah and the only reason you know that is because I'm twins with Soda." Darry was next. Unlike the first two his hug was soft. He told me that I'd be in the same room as Soda and Pony. I went to put my bag in the room. Sitting on the bed was I boy I vaguely remembered. "Johnny?" He smiled, "Yep bet you didn't think you'd ever see me again." Then I grinned. It was the same wild, reckless grin Sodapop had. Johnny and I sat on the bed and talked for a few minutes until I fell asleep, my head in his lap.

The Next day…

For most of the day I hung out with Ponyboy and Johnny. I met the rest of the gang. Dally who had a leather jacket, blue jeans, and hard eyes. Then there was Two-bit. He had brown hair, cheerful eyes, a jacket, and sideburns. He always got is two-bits worth in. The last one was Steve. I remembered him. He's Soda's best buddy. I dug Steve. He was nice, to me anyway. Ponyboy and I ended up at the movies. I dig movies and books the way he does. Then in the evening Pony went to the gas station to as he puts it, "to give me and Johnny some time alone." I had slugged him in his arm for that. Johnny and I were in the field practicing football. "Are you glad to be back?" Johnny asked. "Yeah I missed the people here." "That's good you know I missed you." "Johnny I missed you too, but I'm here now." We had just finished when a blue mustang pulled up. I went straight to Johnny and grabbed his hand. We were both nervous wrecks from getting whipped. I was whipped at the orphanage and Johnny got whipped every time he turned around. The five Socs started walking towards us. "Hey greasers." I just got closer to Johnny. Three guys grabbed me and one had Johnny and the other was slugging him to death. When they let go I couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. The he started on me. His rings cut through me like knives. I was unconscious in a second.

Three Days Later…

I woke up at home in bed with Sodapop sleeping in the armchair. I softly said, "Soda, Sodapop wake up Soda." He woke with a start, "Mary?" "Yeah what happened?" He went about telling the story to me again. "Soda why aren't you at work." "Well Darry needed to go to work, Johnny and Ponyboy are at school, so I stayed here because the doc wanted someone to be here with you at all times." I tried to get out of bed but Soda stopped me.

4 months later…

I was walking down the road when I spotted the red Corvair. I sensed there was something wrong. I started running towards the car. When I got on the other side of the car Ponyboy was under five Socs. The gang got there because they saw me running. When they got the Socs off of Pony I ran straight to him. His head and neck were bleeding. Soda and I got our handkerchiefs. I put mine on Ponyboy's neck and Soda put his on Pony's head. We hauled him up. I hugged hm. I could tell he was close to tears. Nobody noticed but there were tears. "Ponyboy are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah." There was pain in his voice. "They ain't gonna hurt you no more." I heard Soda say. I walked over to Johnny. "Johnny, Mary were those the guys that got you?" Dally asked. "No they were other guys." Johnny said. I never wanted to remember that day. "Mary you want to go to the movies with Dally, Ponyboy and me?" "Sure Johnny." I hadn't realized how deep in thought I was. We walked Ponyboy home.

The Next Day…

Johnny and I met Dally with Ponyboy at a corner. It was still light out so to kill time we hung out talking to greasers. When it got dark we snuck under the fence into The Nightly Double. We went and sat down. Dally tried to pick up a red headed Soc. When he left for good she looked at us and I grabbed Johnny's hand. We had just gotten back from getting cokes. She had started talking to Pony. "What's your name?" she asked me. "Mary Curtis." "Oh sister and brother, my name's Cherry and this is Marcia." "Johnny Cade." Johnny said softly when she got to him. They asked us to sit with them. A while after sitting with them a deep voice came from behind me. "Alright greasers you've had enough." I froze and shut my eyes. "Glory Two-bit scare us to death." I heard Ponyboy say. Next thing I knew my hair was being ruffled. "Sorry I forgot. When the movie was over we were walked Cherry and Marcia home. The blue mustang pulled up next to us. I winced and Johnny put his arm around me. I didn't know I was crying until Johnny pointed it out. "Stay close." Johnny half said half asked. "I have my 7 inch switchblade." "I know but still." "I dig ok you want to protect your girlfriend and you're scared." When the boys took Chery and Marcia I relaxed. "Mary, are you ok?" Johnny asked when we were almost to his house. "Yeah Johnny I think so." We got to his house and his folks were fighting so we went to the lot. Ponyboy and Johnny were having a weed. I didn't smoke unless I was upset or I needed to look tough. We laid down in the lot. Pony and Johnny were talking but I didn't pay attention until I heard, "I can't take much more, I kill myself or something." I sat up. "Johnny you can't please Johnny don't please." I was crying by then. "Mary you know I wouldn't." he answered as he had me in a hug. I was still pretty upset when I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
